PMD: Explorers of The Heavens
by Xorobukkit
Summary: A girl that lost all her memory is found and recruited by a group of assassins, at the same time an unaware princess joins without knowing what she would be forced to do. These three, along with a slave, want to prove that they are the best in a guild, then, when Arceus herself comes to congratulate them, they strike.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1 Forgotten

POV ?

Why am I here? Who am I? What am I? I remember minimal about what life was before a few seconds ago, but it is nothing like I see now, I can barely remember my name, Night something, I forgot the second part. I don't know what gender I am, I look between my four black legs, I'm female, which is probably bad, I'm weaker, and can be raped.I have no idea what my age is, I feel small though. I was in a swamp, but the ground was red, fire burst up every now and then. I appeared to be the only living thing so far.

My head starts hurting, I fall to the ground.

"Dad!" I hear a small girl cry, I see something, I was inside a castle, there was, I don't know what it was, it stood on two legs, the one in front of me knelt on the ground, it was too blurt to see, blood spilled from its chest. The other figure wore some kind of red exoskeleton, it carried a stick with a large purple blade attached to it.

"You should have come quietly, give in, die." The thing in red sounded like a girl.

"I refuse!" The thing in front of me sounded male. It stood up clutching its chest. "Take them and run!" It turned toward me.

"But..." A female voice behind cries.

"I'm sorry, I'll miss you."

"No, I'll stay here with you."

"Go! Please."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." I heard footsteps run away, my vision turned around. I heard "If I'm going to die, I'm bringing you with me!"

"Ha, how?" Said the girl I wasn't following.

"With this!"

"No, you wouldn't!" There was fear in her voice, there was a high pitches scream after that.

A/N Short chapter to get the story going, reviews are highly wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHP 2 The Dark Sisterhood**

**POV Kombust**

**"Go away Kom." My sister, Crimson said to me, she was a Braixon, I was a Fenekin. We were both in her room, it was mostly red and had a few posters of Poke I didn't know, like one said Blazallica and had Charizard, a Magmortar, a Typlosion, and a Blaziken. **

**"But I wanna play!" I wined. I jumped on her bed, which she happened to be laying on.**

**"I'm, er reading." Crimson said.**

**"Whatcha reading?"**

**"Nothing." She was reading a magazine, it said Playpoke on the front, and had a picture of a Gardivore scratching her pee pee spot.**

**"Is her pee pee spot itchy? Is that the point of the book?" I asked.**

**"No, it's more of a magazine. Can you get out now?"**

**"Daddy says not to read magazines." I told her. She put the Playpoke under her bed and took out a red book that said Fifty Shades of Red on it.**

**"There, I'm reading a book, can you leave now?" **

**"Oh, fine. Do you wanna build an ashman first?"**

**"Just because your obsessed with Burning doesn't you you have to reference it everywhere."**

**"Do you wanna build an ashman? Come on let's to and play?" I sung.**

**"Oh for fucks sake."**

**"Aw, you said a bad word! I'm gonna tell mommy."**

**"No, your not." I started to run off, but I noticed I wasn't going anywhere, I notice I'm a few feet off the ground.**

**"So learning telekinesis is useful sometimes." I heard Crimson say, I was flub out her window a second later.**

**POV Violet**

**I saw a flame geyser erupt in front of me, I knew a blast from that would kill a Snivy like me. Now or never I guess, I stand right where the geyser would erupt next. All of a sudden a Fenekin flies from the air and knocks me off the geyser, it erupts right after I was hit off spot.**

**"Sorry, were you standing on that geyser, that seems like it would hurt someone like you." The Fenekin said.**

**"Get off me." I said.**

**"Where you trying to hurt yourself?"**

**"Yes, I've failed my mission for the first time."**

**"Ooh, what's your mission?"**

**"I need to find a female Zorua or Zoroark."**

**"Like that one?" She pointed to a figure laying on the ground. I pushed her off with my vines and walk over.**

**"Your right, thanks, um..."**

**"Kombust, my friends call me Kom." She said cheerfully.**

**"Thanks... I'm Violet." All of a sudden she was shaking me up and down by my arm.**

**"Nice to meet you Vi!" She said cheerfully.**

**"Get off me, I need to check if this thing's a girl." I shoved Kombust off me with my vines and flipped over the Zorua, she had a clit, so my mission was a success, I picked her up with my vines and started walking to the hideout.**

**"Wait, where are you going?" Kombust asked.**

**"I'm going to see my sisters."**

**"I have a sister, she likes to read this magazine called Playpoke and tickle her pee pee spot." I stopped and turned around.**

**"So your sister's a lesbo?"**

**"What's that?"**

**"A chick that likes other chicks."**

**"But my sister's not a bird pokemon!" I facevined**

**"A girl that likes other girls."**

**"I like other girls, does that mean I'm a lesbo?"**

**"Depends, do you prefer dicks or clits?"**

**"What are those?"**

**"Oh for the love of Yveltal, go ask your parents."**

**"My parents are usually busy, should I ask a guard?" I stopped again.**

**"Guard?"**

**"Yeah, they protect me at the castle."**

**I finally figured it out, she was a princess, this "friendship" could help me.**

**"Can you go home now?" I asked.**

**"Why do you always sound so sad?"**

**"I'm a Snivy, that's what Snivy's sound like."**

**"Oh ok."**

**I had an idea, if I let Kombust join me, I could get away by more by saying I'm protecting the princess.**

**"Hey, you wanna come with me?" I asked.**

**"Sure!"**

**"Just follow me."**

**"Ok!" We walked a few minutes until we were at a lava fall, we walked behind it, there was a door with a skull on it. I knocked.**

**"What is the music of life?" It said in a ghastly voice.**

**"Silence, my sister." I said automatically.**

**"Welcome home." It opened, and we walked in. We were in a circular stone room, it had a table and chair at the center, there were four doors including the entrance. A Krokoroc approached me.**

**"I thought you'd be smart enough to bring a live Zorua." She said.**

**"She is alive, probably just needs a heal pulse." I said.**

**"Take her to Thorn then, whose this? New recruit?"**

**"This is one of the fire princesses, I was thinking, maybe we could get away with stuff by saying we were protecting the princess."**

**"Smart, you should see Shadowmere about this though, I'll take the Zorua to Thorn." I gave her the Zorua, she walked though one of the doors, I turned to Kombust.**

**"Come with me."**

**"Ok!"**

**I quickly found Shadowmere in the room, she was a Rapidash, but her fire was grey, this was because she was shiny.**

**"Ah, Violet, just who I was looking for." Shadowmere said. "Did you bring the Zorua or Zoroark?"**

**"Yes, she is with Thorn right now." I said.**

**"And who is this?" She gestured to Kombust.**

**"She is a princess."**

**"You want to pose as her guard, smart. This could go smoothly with your next target."**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Arceus."**

**I flinched. Shadowmere laughed.**

**"I want you to join the guild, over the next year, make yourself the best member, then, next year Arceus will be attending the award ceremony, you must have her poisoned by that time, then finish her off on the stage." **

**"I need a team."**

**"The Zorua, if she accepts, she can be part of your team, and the Fenekin, she can be too."**

**I turned to Kombust. "Would you like to form an exploration team with me?"**

**"Yes! I hope daddy says yes!" She said enthusiastically. Shadowmere smiled. Behind me the Zorua and a Lucario, Thorn, walked in.**

**"She says she would like to join the Dark Sisterhood." Thorn said.**

**"Really? What's her name?" Shadowmere said.**

**"I'm Night." The Zorua said.**

**"We have a mission for you night, I would like for you to join these two and pose as an exploration team."**

**"I have no idea what that is, but by what Thorn has told me I'd be honored.**

**"Good."**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHP 3 Traveling**

**POV Violet**

**"Oh, I need to ask my parent's permission before I go with you guys." Kombust said. Damn it, there was no why King Charizard would let us take her.**

**"Come on!" Kombust bounced towards the castle. I turned to Night.**

**"There's no way she can come, she sheltered enough to not even know what a dick or pussy is."**

**"How old is she?"**

**"I believe she said twelve."**

**"That's not that bad, how old are you?"**

**"Twelve, you?"**

**"Fourteen."**

**"Wow, your wont evolve in the next year, that can we kinda bad."**

**"Evolve?"**

**"When you change form, I believe Zorua's evolve when they turn sixteen. Me and Kombust will evolve next year."**

**"What's evolving like?"**

**"I don't know, and never will."**

**"You won't evolve? I thought you just said..."**

**"I know what I said, I need to find an everstone before I evolve."**

**"What the Hell is an everstone?"**

**"Damn your dumb, it prevents evolution, what's Hell?"**

**"Um, you go there when you die if you've been bad."**

**"Guys, come on!" Kombust shouted as she bounced**

**"We should go, I really don't want to fail this mission." I said to Night. We started walking over.**

**"Who is Arceus anyway?" Night asked.**

**"She created everything here, most Pokemon think that she is the true god of this world, honestly, there a very few who know that Giratina is the true god, everyone in the Dark Sisterhood knows though."**

**"So Giratina is the god, got it."**

**"Damn, I like you already, and not in the lesbo way." We walked through the extremely large wood doors into the main room of the castle, a Magmortar approached us, he wore steel leggings.**

**"Kombust, we've been looking for you, where were you?" He said.**

**"Oh, Crimson threw me out the window and I met some friends, we wanna make an exploration team!"**

**"You want to make an exploration team? I'm not sure if your parents will like that..."**

**"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm a great fighter, and her illusion can probably frighten off not opponents." I said**

**"I'll go ask."He walked off.**

**"What's my illusion?" Night asked.**

**"It's an ability only Zorua's and Zoroarks have, they can make themselves look like anything." **

**"How do I do that?"**

**"I have no idea, I'm no Zorua, we need to find another one to help you, might wanna try looking in the dark kingdom."**

**"Daddy!" Kombust suddenly bounced a few steps, a shiny Charizard wearing orange plates leggings and a Delphox approached us, as well as a Charmeleon wearing brown pants and a blue green scarf, as well as a crown with a blue and black stone in it. Also a Croconaw wearing black pants and a red scarf, as well as a crown with a blue stone, and groyvyle who wore blue pants and a yellow scarf, and a crown with green stone. Lastly, a Frogadier that wore red pants and a neckless with a black stone in it. All four were shiny.**

**"Magmortar told me you want to form an exploration team." The King said, he sounded serious.**

**"Yeah!" Kombust said.**

**The king sighed, "I will let you, but you will be going to Vane's guild, just because it's in neutral territory, he can easily protect you, since these guys also want to form a team, I want you to go these Princes." It was the obvious they disliked this new situation.**

**"Yay, Ediin, we get to travel together!" Kombust said.**

**"You know him?" I asked.**

**"Well duh, he's my brother, and the Prince to the fire nation."**

**"Excuse me, King, who are the rest of these poke?" I asked.**

**"This is Veydo, the son of the high king Vale." He gestured to the groyvyle, "this is Lom, he is the prince to the water nation." He gestured to the Croconaw. "I think you know who Ediin is now, and this is Meznarid, heir to the dark nation." **

**"Shouldn't he be a Zorua then?" I said.**

**"He was the rightful heir before that attack two years ago."**

**"Oh, when are we leaving?" I asked.**

**"You can go now, it's about midday so it's a good time." The King said.**

**"Here, have this stuff to help you, make sure to right!" Delphox said, hugging Kombust and giving her a few bags. "Do you want help to carry these?"**

**"Yes please!" Kombust said.**

**"Pengi, come over here." A few moments later, a Piplup who had oozing white and red liquid around her beak came down. She had sorrow on her face. "What were you doing? **

**"Nothing." Pengi squeaked.**

**"Ok, you going with these two groups to carry their things?"**

**"Yes ma'am." She immediately put on all the backpacks, after a few more minutes of goodbyes and we left, the males ran off right away.**

**"Pengi, right, do want some help with those?" I asked.**

**"Arn't these poke nice? They help us for free!" Kombust said.**

**"Kombust, you do realize they're slaves." I said.**

**"What's a slave?" Kombust asked.**

**"It's a Pokemon that's forced to work for free." I said. "Pengi, how did you get that on your face?"**

**"Crimson makes me lick her, you know, and every now and then this white stuff comes out, today blood came out too." I take some of the stuff of her.**

**"Dammit, no one deserves to be slaves, why did you become a slave?" I asked.**

**"I'd really rather not say." Pengi said shyly.**

**"Pengi, I know we've known each other for a few minutes, but we're an exploration team now, I'll tell you me and Night's secret if you tell us." I persuaded.**

**"Fine, I worship G-Giratina." She stuttered.**

**"Now there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, are you part of the Dark Sisterhood?" I said more sweetly than I wanted too.**

**"I've never heard of them."**

**"We're a group of assassins, we all worship Giratina, like you, Night is part of it too. We're on a mission to kill Arceus."**

**"You can do that, I mean it's great and all, but she's so powerful."**

**"It's not head on, we plan on becoming the best exploration team, then when Arceus gives us our award, we strike."**

**"Smart."**

**"Hey guys, it's getting dark, wanna call it a day?" Night said.**

**I look up, it was dusk, "sure." In a few minutes we set up camp, it was pretty much just a fireproof tent, I decided to use my vines as a hammock on two nearby trees. Pengi approached me as I lay.**

**"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if your attacked?" She asked.**

**"I'll be fine."**

**"We are in the fire province, and your a grass type."**

**"Don't worry, get some sleep."**

**"Ok..." She went into the tent.**


End file.
